


Lonely Nightmare

by zirkkun



Series: Undertale Imagines I Accidentally Turned Into Fics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Past Lives, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, they/them pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun
Summary: Geno was truly no longer alone. How can he keep forgetting so when he has such irreplaceable kindness in his life? When he has such a wonderful person at his side whenever he needs them?
Relationships: Geno / Reader, Sans (Aftertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Undertale Imagines I Accidentally Turned Into Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lonely Nightmare

A startled flinch awake. Frantic panting that was practically unnecessary. The echoing silence in the room, contrasting the endless thoughts swirling around in his skull, refusing to leave him alone.  
  
His eyes stared, fully open and refusing to close; at the ceiling blankly. He tried to focus on quite literally anything but what was in his mind, but unfortunately, this only drove the focus closer to his thoughts. Stressful. Lonely. Anxious. Afraid. Shuddering. Cold. Silent.

Gently, a presence brushed against his wrist. Instantly, he ripped his arm back to himself under nothing other than pure instinct, when he realized what he did. His eyelights fell to the person beside him, their eyes lined with a tired haze, as if they’d just woken up. No, they _had_ just woken up. _He’d_ woken them up. Releasing the tension from his own bones, apologies started falling from his jaw, mumbled and incomprehensible between the stuttering breaths and panicked tone. He was offered a mere gentle hush in response.

“Geno.” They hummed his name softly, reaching very hesitantly to his fingertips once more. He did not reject the touch this time, and rather, laced his own fingers between theirs without hesitation. While Geno’s heavy breathing began to normalize, the heaving was replace with tears trickling from the corners of his eye sockets. His partner offered another gentle hush as their thumb began to wipe the stray droplets falling from his face. “It’s going to be okay,” they whispered. “We’re here now. I’m here now. You aren’t alone anymore.”

Through his blurred vision, Geno could make out the smile curling from the corners of his partner’s lips. He sucked in another harsh breath before caving and pulling them as close to him as possible, tucking his head into their neck. He didn’t say a word, not about his nightmare, not about his worries… he just lay and sobbed. letting out all of his emotions at once. His partner returned his embrace as tenderly as they could, softly rubbing his back to try and give as much physical reassurance as they could muster.

Neither of them really paid attention to how much time had passed, and frankly, neither of them were really concerned with it either. After Geno let out all he needed to, or all that he could, his partner had him rest his skull against their chest… to listen to the quaint, comforting heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump._

He was truly no longer alone. How can he keep forgetting so…

_Thump Thump._

How can he keep forgetting so when he has such irreplaceable kindness in his life? When he has such a wonderful person at his side whenever he needs them?

_Thump Thump._

Geno didn’t know.

_Thump Thump._

But he did know he didn’t feel deserving of their splendid kindness and care.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the oneshots I accidentally wrote from my headcanons blog on Tumblr... though, this was less of an accident, since I was sent a prompt, but I really liked the prompt and wanted to write for it!!! I'm actually really proud of how this one turned out. Hope you enjoyed!! ^^/


End file.
